


【蛋壳】养猫的错误姿势

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: ABO, F/F, 强制
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 标题和内容没啥关系系列有一丶黄暴双A 弹弓预警没想到看ck被艹竟意外的让人愉悦（bushi
Relationships: 蛋壳
Kudos: 13





	【蛋壳】养猫的错误姿势

“唔嗯...放开我...”

陈珂的声音有些虚弱，身体余下的力气都被用来呼吸，和反抗。

但回应她的只有后颈更尖锐的疼痛和双腿被拉得更开。Alpha显然不太适合用来作为承欢的一方，她丝毫没有动情的意思，内里干涩的让人感觉像是在刮痧。

但是身上的Alpha并不放弃，而是强顶着往里开拓，一点一点撑开那狭窄的甬道，陈珂痛的连呼吸都是颤抖的，只觉得自己像是被人活生生撕开，嘴唇的血色全然褪去，额头的冷汗浸湿了琐碎的刘海，漆黑寂静的环境让她更加敏锐地感知到进入身体的异物。

太紧了...身上的Alpha也不好受，她索性抓着陈珂突然起身，然后又用力把人摁在了墙上，借着陈珂自己的重力一下就把性器全送了进去。

“啊！！！”疼，全身上下每一个地方是不疼的。陈珂被撞的眼冒金星，就连额头也出了血，她甚至怀疑自己被对方那过于粗大的性器捅穿了。她像是被钉在了墙上，被迫承受这种近乎凌虐般的占有。

身后的Alpha好像意识到自己的动作过于粗暴了，没有再进行下一步动作，她松开了嘴，满嘴的血腥味让她情不自禁地舔了舔唇。

“你...到底...是谁？”陈珂想不通为什么家里会突然多出一个Alpha，而且自己竟然被压制的动弹不得，对方身上异于常人的力量让她感到诧异。

“喵呜...我是蛋蛋啊，不过，我叫郑丹妮～”有些沙哑的嗓音叫陈珂觉得耳朵发麻。

郑丹妮那双大眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着诡异的光芒，却意外和她前两天捡的那只小猫咪重合到了一起。

卧槽，不是说好建国以后不能成精吗？

“你...为什么？”陈珂缓了一会，却又忍不住直抽冷气，身体的疼痛全都集中在了下身，足以让她忽略破了的额头，她的身体绷得像拉满的弓，任何轻微的动作都带来让人崩溃的疼痛。

“因为我喜欢珂珂啊～”

喜欢，所以要占有。作为一只猫咪，郑丹妮的逻辑很简单。

“珂珂的身体好暖和呐。”她的上半身紧贴上陈珂的背，陈珂的身体很好，光是她贴着就能感受到那白皙皮肤下蓬勃的肌肉力量，而这具身躯优美漂亮的曲线纹理她早在陈珂洗澡时便已经尽情观赏过了。

带有倒刺的猫舌在那敏感的腺体上勾出一条条血丝，血液的味道更加刺激了猫咪的野兽本能。

陈珂怀疑自己今晚会死在这儿，而且这个姿势可真他妈的操蛋，她被压在了郑丹妮和墙壁之间，而这让她不得不翘起了屁股，更他妈难堪的是她竟然硬了？

“靠...蛋蛋听话...放开我...”

放弃是不可能放弃的，但陈珂只是轻轻动了一下，却差点因反馈回来的痛楚尖叫出来。

“不要。”猫咪从来都不爱听话。

郑丹妮强行掰开她闭拢的五指，把自己肉乎乎的猫爪子插进去与她十指相扣，将陈珂彻底锁住。同时郑丹妮把陈珂挣扎的动作误以为是已经做好准备的信号，而且此刻本能已经占据了上风，她在陈珂的吸气声中缓缓退出，又猛地向里冲了进去，猫科动物的夜视能力极佳，她看得到那儿流出的血丝和鲜少水渍，以及被她撞的有些发红的臀瓣。

鲜血无意中充当了润滑剂，稍微缓和了一点郑丹妮粗暴的抽送。

会死的...陈珂的视线已经开始模糊，庞大的异物进入了不该进入的地方，她觉得那儿已经被撑破了，也许摩擦带来了些许的快意，但更多的是磨人的痛苦，而且她只有一个感受：被另一个Alpha——还是她捡的猫——强行侵犯的屈辱。长这么大以来陈珂第一次想哭。

“唔！”陈珂一个机灵，眼泪唰一下的就下来了，这是破猫在做什么！？分身上毛茸茸的感觉以及无法言语的快感再一次灼烧起了陈珂脆弱的神经，只见从郑丹妮尾椎上延伸出来的尾巴正裹着之前挺立起来的小小珂，并且模仿着她此刻的动作套弄着。

“珂珂喜欢吗？”

回应她的只有极度克制的呜咽声和骤然紧缩的肉壁。

那看来是很喜欢了。

娇嫩的穴口因为摩擦而有些发肿，鲜血混着银丝随着她的每一次抽送被不断带出，陈珂内里温热紧致是她从未体验过的销魂，这滋味不知道比吸猫薄荷强了多少。郑丹妮不断舔舐着陈珂后颈的腺体，她很喜欢陈珂有些清淡的信息素，因为这样自己就可以完全压制她，让陈珂彻底无法反抗。

陈珂现在很后悔自己平时为什么要去健身，不然她肯定要就被弄晕过去了，不用受着无妄的痛。

“呜呜...哈...嗯呜...”自己的泪又咸又苦，要是她是个Omega就好了，至少能感受到和Alpha交合的快乐，但作为一个Alpha除了凌迟般的痛她什么都感受不到，那点少的可怜的快感根本就是在自欺欺人。

她早就射了，却又在尾巴的套弄下又重新硬了起来，迷迷糊糊间又有了射精的冲动，陈珂看着墙壁上挂着的液体，脑袋里一片空白。

“呃...”一道强劲的力从背后传来，脖子上有一股强大的压力，天旋地转间陈珂的脸总算触碰到了一丝柔软，身上的束缚也一下子都没有了，但她还没来得及反应，那热烫的性器又猛地抵着她的穴口冲了进来，她所有的痛哼都被淹没进了枕头里，但随即那人又咬住她的后颈迫使她抬起头来。

“啊...你！”

“珂珂好乖哦～”

蛋蛋好乖哦。

也许她早就应该察觉到猫咪过于聪明的异常。

但现在说这些都有点晚了，她能做的，就只有咬牙接受这一切，对方霸道的信息素让她连呼吸都困难，更别说反抗了。陈珂死死抓着被单，祈祷着这一切快点结束。

后入是野兽最擅长的姿势，同时也让郑丹妮可以进的更深，胀红的性器直直撞在Alpha退化的生殖腔口上，唤起了陈珂最原始的恐惧。

“蛋蛋，拔出来...求求你！”

“呜...不要...不要标记我——”她害怕的哭了出来，后颈里一大股陌生的信息素涌了进来，被侵略的刺痛感简直要逼的她发疯，而内里的生殖腔口也被强行捅了进来，她能感受到对方的结正在逐渐形成，而自己和对方几乎是同时射了出来...

噩梦怎么还没醒...陈珂的视线逐渐模糊，原本俊秀的脸上镀着一抹异红，沾满了水痕。

窗台上的哈比伸了个懒腰，歪着头有些疑惑地看着床上的两道身影。

今天的主人看起来好奇怪哦。

END


End file.
